In Another Life
by Where's My Cake
Summary: "You weren't supposed to change!" he was shouting now. She glared. "You want me to be that stuttering, stumbling idiot I hated!" She shouted back. "No! I want you to be the stuttering, stumbling idiotic wife I love!" AUish. Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

_**~In Another Life~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **_**Naruto**_** belongs to **_**Kishimoto Masashi. **_

* * *

For the past two years Hinata Hyuga has always awakened to the sound of birds slowly beckoning her awake. It was hard to believe that it has only been two years, the time where she would have awoken in the middle of jungle barely alive from the sounds of bombs and screams as her alarm clock. But it wasn't like that anymore, everything was at peace now.

The war has ended.

And the village has nearly fully recovered from their attack, cement houses has replaced the wooden huts that were temporarily the villagers homes for more than a year or so, and Konoha has developed their village, it seemed bigger, better and more powerful than before.

This village will go down in history, it may have been destroyed to near ashes, but it rose up once again more powerful than before.

Yawning, Hinata went through her daily routine, she got up, went to the bathroom to take a shower got changed and went to her family's kitchen and ate the premade breakfast. She greeted her father who was already sat down on the table, drinking his usual morning tea and reading the village paper. He grunted as a response. Her father hasn't changed, their home may not be as beautiful as it was before the destruction but it was bigger, much simpler, and less elegant. Yet, to her it seemed more at home that her previous house. The lavish furniture's they had wasn't her taste. She was a simple person. Her father didn't agree, his collections and memories he had as a child were destroyed and replaced. Nothing could return that.

Yet, he was still as strict as before, and he may have talked to her even less than before.

She wasn't one to confront her father's dismissal of her. She just let him be, hoping it will pass. Not that he was ever talkative with her, or like a father for that matter.

So she ate her breakfast and left, she went straight to the training grounds, where she spent most of her time during the last two years, that is if she wasn't working on missions, training with her father or with Kiba.

Hinata wasn't stupid, she knows she's been slowly changing, and she knows the reason why she's changed. Heck, she even cut her hair recently. To the hairstyle she had back in the genin days, it was spikier and less elegant and she couldn't give a damn even if she wanted to; she grew out that fringe and ditched the long hair. It got in the way too much. Too high maintenance.

She was more confident, and she was becoming distant towards others, spending her free time training than at social conventions. She was able to get rid of that god awful stutter now. After the incident two years ago, she needed to learn how to become stronger; she needed to learn how to stop relying on those around her. She needed to learn to stop caring about what other's thought.

She needed to stop killing people around her.

The war has taught her not to care about frivolous things, like hair and looks. She was being selfish back then. She learnt to value life instead. It could disappear in a heartbeat.

The war hardened many people; she wasn't part of the crowd that smiled after the last enemy was killed.

Too many good people died along with the war.

She kept on hitting the post with her bare hands. That was routine, she needed to build callouses on her far too delicate hands, four-hundred palm thrusts, three-hundred laps around the village with weights for her speed and then a two hour session practising her jutsus. Then after a quick warm down of three-hundred laps around the village with weights and four-hundred palm trust against a pole. Whilst keeping her Byakugan active for the entire training session for her chakra reserves. She did this on days she had free, this is one of those days.

She felt like she should be clad in bright green spandex and shouting about 'her glorious and blooming youth.' That wasn't happening, she may have ditched her purple coat (purple is not very inconspicuous) and opted for a black tank top under a mesh long sleeve shirt instead matched with black three quarter combat trousers, she learnt that during the war. If you are not seen you would live. So for her, there is never a good reason to wear bright green spandex.

After her heavy training session, she was breathing hard and sweating as always. Taking a deep breath she walked toward the restaurant she was meant to be meeting her teammate. God was she hungry; she forgot to pack a lunch today.

A barbeque joint, this was Kiba's favourite restaurant; Team 8's very first group meeting all those years ago was held in a barbeque joint. She smiled at that memory. Everything seemed so awkward back then. But at least they were all together.

Finally spotting Kiba at the corner of the restaurant she waved at him and gave him a big smile and he smiled just as big in return, no one would be crying today. Remembering him was not an unhappy memory; it was the best days and their most cherished memories; they won't stain them with their tears anymore, it was an unspoken rule.

Finally reaching the table she sat down across her best-friend.

"Kiba-kun" She stared off their conversation, and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Hinata! How was training? You didn't tire yourself out did ya? Ya know I would have gone with ya but we just had a new batch of pups delivered today. Chaos at home I tell ya, there was at least thirteen of them!" He rambled on as always, Kiba was always a talker, but he always talked extra on this day. It was his way of telling her he was alright. That everything would still be the same. That he would talk for him too.

She giggled. "That's okay Kiba-kun, I can tell you were busy, you look tired." She smiled at him, she loved his enthusiasm, even if was trying a little bit too hard today.

She realised their food came, he must have ordered for her too. So she stuffed her face, her hunger coming back at full force. He stuffed some pork in his mouth and looked at her. Quickly chewing his food and swallowing. He always hated Kiba talking with mouth full.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. What was worse was with Nee-chan, she's been kinda off all day…" He trailed off; she could see the sadness and worry in his eyes.

"She's probably visited him already, we should hurry. Ino-san is probably wasting for us today." He gave a small smiled in return, but it didn't reach his eyes. So they hurried and ate the barbeque. Splitting the bill and making their way out of the shop. They headed for the Yamanaka flower shop, and luckily enough, it was still open it must've been at least quarter past seven now. They usually closed at six.

"Hinata, Kiba! Hey! I thought you weren't gonna show up!" The blonde shouted from across the counter, she already had carnations in pinks and whites wrapped and ready on the till. She picked them up and handed them to Hinata.

"They're beautiful, Ino-san…" She complemented her skill, Ino was a gifted florist, she knew exactly what you wanted before even asking for it. Carnations were perfect, not only did their scent attract Kikkachu's but their meaning represented most of the feelings that she needed was trying to express towards her friend. Gratitude and remembrance.

"No worries Hinata, don't bother trying to pay for them again. I'm not accepting anything from both of you!" She kept her cheerful façade, but Hinata could still hear her voice cracking. So she smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Ino-san, for remembering." She whispered in her ear and pulled away. Kiba was smiling at the blonde, she knew how they felt. She lost her sensei right before the war after all.

* * *

They arrived at the tomb stone, it was a simple tomb stone, marble, with _Abrume Shino _written beautifully in kanji, his date of birth and passing was written on the stone. Hinata cleaned the grave when she arrived and placed the flowers with the others that his family must have left, there were stray leaves resting on the grave but everything was clear now. They lit the incense long ago and prayed.

Kikkachu have gathered all around them. Even in death he was still guarding them. They smiled together.

They've finished their prayers now, so they started waiting.

"_Come on Hinata! It's you turn to ask a question! How are we supposed to get to know each other if you don't ask us anything?" _

"_A-ano, umm… W-what's your favourite time of day?" _

"_Eh? SLEEP TIME! Obviously." _

"_Shino-kun?" _

"_Seven forty-five." _

"_Eh?"_

"_At seven forty-five every night, if you listen closely, you can hear the Kikkachu's sing. For exactly one minute. It's their song for those who they have lost. It's called 'Light Rain'." _

Seven forty-four.

The wind whistled some more and both Hinata and Kiba sitting either side of their friend's grave.

_They were together again._

Seven forty-four and thirty-three seconds.

The Kikkachu was gathering around them, and they could feel them flying around, some landing on their shoulders. Like before when he was here.

Seven forty-five.

That's when they heard them; they could hear the little tweeting, and buzzing around them get. It reminded them of light rain. Like the Kikkachu were crying.

Kiba grinned.

"The bastard was right! I didn't hear them last year!" He shouted, Hinata gave him a sad smile.

_Last year, you were crying with them. _

* * *

They were headed back home when they heard it.

The explosion. Behind them, in the forest. So they ran towards it there was a massive bright light towards there and they could see the smoke rise up into the clouds, there couldn't be another invasion now, just two years from last one. The village wouldn't be able to survive another disaster. They were still healing.

They were the last to arrive at the site, there was still smoke everywhere.

Ninja were everywhere.

The rest of their friends came to scout the area as well, she could make out the silhouette of her cousin's team to her right, and Team Ten was to her left. The dust and smoke was still not clearing and everyone was on their toes, weapons out and prepared for battle, who every caused this destruction. Will not get away that easily.

The smoke was clearing slightly.

She could finally see Team Seven in the front, it was dark but the brightness of that orange jacket couldn't escape anyone's eyes. The pink from Sakura's hair wasn't helping their incognito mode either.

She activated her bloodline to scout what was ahead.

She could see a massive crater was formed from the explosion, and there was no fire anywhere. But trees lay dead around the crater and the smoke was gathered more densely in that area.

There was only one person she could see up ahead, and she couldn't recognise that chakra signature. The person, male it seems, was stood right in the middle of the giant crater he caused and he wasn't moving, he was just stood there.

"One enemy, male, potential danger." Neji confirmed what she just saw, so they moved closer, the smoke and dust was finally settling and she could see trees were blown away, the ninja that have gathered around the site seemed to have circled around the edges of the crater, closing in around him. Hinata could clearly see the man now. It wasn't a man, it was a teenager. Probably the same age as she was, he had bright blonde mop of messy hair on his head that was long enough to cover his eyes partially, but she couldn't see a forehead protector wrapped around his forehead. As if sensing her stare he looked at towards her straight into her eyes.

She looked straight back into his.

It was unmistakable. There was no doubt.

Byakugan.

She blinked and that was all it took for the ANBU to surround him, bind him and disappear.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as fast as I can. I know things are a bit weird right now, but **_**hopefully **_**it will make sense soon. **

**Thank you so much. **

**Less than three~ **

**WHERE'S MY CAKE! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**~In Another Life~**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I would give Hinata more screen time, less 'Naruto-kun's' and more 'Naruto-sama's' If you know what I mean. *wink wink* *nudge nudge*. Teee heee! **

_**Naruto **_**Belongs to **_**Kishimoto Masashi. **_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

x

She was so shocked. Who was this boy? Why did he have her family's eyes? She was still frozen in her spot, ANBU including the mysterious boy have left five minutes ago, along with the rest of the ninja that came to observe.

Blond hair. How could that boy have blond hair? There has never been a Hyuga with blond hair. That sounded absolutely ridiculous. Yet, this boy still made it happen. It wasn't a genjutsu she would have been able to see past it. It was authentic.

She was a Hyuga herself, how could she of all people mistake Hyuga eyes?

"Who the hell was that guy?" Naruto shouted. Team Seven, Eight, Ten and Team Guy gathered round near the crater the outsider made.

"I don't know…did anyone get to see if he had a village headband on him anywhere?" Ino asked, it seemed everyone was just as confused as her.

"There was one on his arm. I couldn't make out the symbol. He was too far away…" Tenten answered her question. Hinata didn't look at his clothing; she was too focused on his face. More specifically. His eyes.

"Yes! I will confirm Tenten-chan's observation, I too saw a forehead protector on the intruder's arm, but I was unable to determine the village symbol!" Lee shouted as a confirmation.

"Did you see that guy's hair?" Sakura was obviously bewildered by colour as well.

"Yeah! It was as yellow as Naruto's!" Ino continued Sakura's observation.

"It's like you've never seen hair before…" Shikamaru insulted her, earning him a glare from the blonde.

"He had… the Byakugan." She was finally able to say it aloud more to herself than to anyone in particular, her voice just above a whisper but everyone heard it clearly. The truth sounded even more confusing to her now. Everyone turned towards her. Shock and confusion evident on their faces.

"_What?" _Kiba asked, from her left. His jaw was nearly to the floor.

"Are you sure Hyuga?" Sasuke probed, it was the first Hinata heard his voice in a while, almost not recognising it. She looked at him, he was slumped again a tree arms crossed and a confused wrinkled was settled between his brow.

She gave a solid nod of approval.

"What? How?" Naruto asked her further, his eyes wide as saucers. Everyone seemed to be inching closer to her leaning in to what she has to say.

"I…don't know." She really didn't. Everything was just too confusing.

x

Ino had been in the Special Jounin ranks for a few months now, and yes, she is very proud of her new rank. The Hokage had even asked her if she wanted to be either a Jounin teacher, teaching the new genins that were fresh out the academy, but she chose to become a special Jounin instead, she felt that her skills were more required to be in these forces, she felt she was needed more in that department.

She was placed in the interrogation teams of course, with her medical skills and mind jutsus she was able to get information out of anyone be it through a simple mind jutsu or the harsher ways of torture. She could get out information from people like squeezing orange juice from oranges.

She knew she was good at what she did, and she was proud.

So that night, when she was asked by her mentor Morino Ibiki, to interrogate the intruder, she knew she was the right person for the job and accepted.

On her way to the interrogation room, that was held in deep in the most dense part of the forest of Konoha and under the Konoha prison, she was feeling confident. Though she did feel this could wait 'til morning. Considering that it was nearly past midnight, and her mentor did ask her on the way home from the meeting with her friends in the forest, when she was planning to get some much needed beauty sleep.

Entering the building, she knew exactly where to go. Down the hallway, through the discreet door to the left and down the stairs where it lead to another hallway with plenty of doors each marked with a number and the letter 'IR' before the number, it obviously stood for 'Interrogation Room'. Entering the room labelled 'IR7' she noticed that her mentor was already there waiting for her. The Hokage/ her previous sensei was also there sat on a seat, with three ANBU ninjas gathered around her, her assistant Shizune, was there too, stood beside the Hokage with her every trusty clipboard. They must have been waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Hokage addressed her, crossing her arms under her very generous chest and glaring at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tsunade-sama, I had some things I had to take care of." She bowed to her sensei as an apology; she knew this was no time to joke. This was her job, and she took it seriously.

"Hn, well he hasn't talked at all" She glanced passed the special glass where the prisoner was being held, he was sat facing towards the occupants of the room, which he wouldn't be able to see, arms tied behind his back, looking towards them no fear in his eyes, he looked calm. Maybe too calm. Ino looked at his eyes, Hinata was right. His eyes were silver, identical to Hinata's and Neji's. Taking a closer look at him, he had similar features as someone she knows.

"I wanted you to handle this; he looks like the kind that wouldn't answer to aggression." Tsunade continued, looking back at Ino, who pulled her eyes away from the prisoner.

"He looks…a bit…familiar." Ino said to Tsunade who looked as if she had the same thought as well and turned to the man past the glass.

"I know." Tsunade confirmed, Ino heard a tone, a slight emotion in her voice. She couldn't pin point the emotion, possibly sadness? Or guilt?

Without another word she turned to the door beside the glass and opened it, getting the attention of the boy in the room, he turned towards her, no emotions in his eyes. His eyes followed her as she sat across from him. Only a wooden table separated them.

She tried to take a look at his arm, where Tenten said the forehead protector was located. She saw no forehead protector on him. Confused she looked at him closer, his hair was falling in his eyes a little bit, and the brightness of his hair was being outlined by the light in the room he almost looked glowing. He had nice features, high cheekbones, small nose, not too thin lips. But his eyes held some defiance towards them, like they were always glaring, he looked like a delinquent. She couldn't help but to think he was handsome, he had god like features. Dismissing the thought she wasn't back to work. She put on her impassive face, but narrowed her eyes slightly to give her a tough demeanour. She knew how to handle this situation. So, she started.

"Which village are you from?" Her tone was even, calm and had no emotion in them. Like she has done many times in the past. She slowly placed her hand on the wooden table and linked her fingers.

No reply. He kept his calm gaze on her, making no sign of replying.

"Which village are you from?" She parroted.

He raised a blond eyebrow at her, smirking. He was toying with her. She wasn't taking this.

"Which village are you from?" Keeping her tone in control, she was calm. If he sees that she was losing her composure he would win. She had experience in this. She looked him in the eyes. Challenging him.

Finally he replied.

"Amegakure." His voice like a song, deep yet light. Ino nearly frowned. Amegakure was where the Akatsuki hide out was, that village was practically destroyed. She looked at his face for any signs of him lying, but there was no waver of his voice, no twitching of muscles and no movements from his eyes. Either he was telling the truth or he was a good liar.

Ino stood, and he eyed her suspiciously but he remained calm. She went around the table until she was at arm's length near him and performed hand seals. She used the trick her father taught her she placed her left hand's forefinger on his forehead and brought her right hand's forefinger to her own forehead and sent a string of chakra from his mind to her own. She was now able to tell if he lied. The chakra link she created will send vibrations if he thought about lying. This jutsu was one of the reasons she was placed in the interrogation team. No lies could escape her. She dropped her hands, and the chakra string link still connected on their foreheads and she went back to her seat.

All throughout this he hadn't made a peep and just looked at her impassively. It was like he knew what she was doing.

"What is your name and rank?" She asked further. She was supposed to ask all the questions first before questioning. She followed protocol, she needed the information before asking all the questions, she thanked Shikamaru for getting her into this habit.

"Tasuku, Jounin." He answered plainly. He was cooperating, she was thankful. She felt no vibrations. He was saying the truth. But she noticed he didn't say his last name.

"What is your full name?" She asked.

"I don't think that's important." He answered her plainly. She frowned slightly. What was he hiding? She dropped the subject.

"How old are you?" She questioned.

"How old are _you_?" He countered, she frowned fully now. Why would he want to know her age? She looked at him, and there was something in his eyes, he looked like he was looking for something.

"I'm interrogating you, pri-" She was about to put him in his place.

"Just tell me!" He looked near angry, a frown was on his face now, like he was desperate for an answer. She decided to answer him, there was no harm telling him this information. He had been cooperating.

"Sixteen." She answered plainly, but she didn't miss his reaction. He looked shocked. Did she not look her age? Then his face turned to confusion.

"I'm not supposed to be here." He answered, his shoulders slumped and he looked down towards the wooden table. Ino was confused with this reaction, why does he look defeated?

"What?" She asked him. She didn't what the hell was happening, why was this prisoner suddenly asking for her age? He suddenly looked up, frown still on his face.

"Look, I'm not here to attack your village. Just let me go so I can be on my way." He reasoned with her. He was telling the truth. He wasn't attacking the village.

"Then why are you here?" She questioned him.

"I'm here for my brother." He looked at her straight in the eyes, determination on his face.

"Who is your brother?" He glared at her.

"None of your business." He spat out and narrowed his eye on her. He was tense now, his shoulders and neck was stiff.

"Why did you set out the bomb in the forest?" She asked him hesitantly, hoping to change the subject, she needed to make refocus. His emotions were getting ahead of him, she was on dangerous grounds.

"I needed to find someone; I thought I could bring them to me instead." He answered plainly, looking away from her towards the mirror behind her. It looked like he was conveying a message.

"Who?" She asked him.

"Hyuga Hinata. But that doesn't matter now. I'm not supposed to be here." He tried to dismiss her question. Turning to look back at her. Ino frowned. What did he want with her friend?

"What do you want with Hyuga Hinata?" She probed.

"She did something, and it changed everything." He answered plainly. Ino became more confused. Nothing was adding up, why the sudden interest with Hinata? Everything seems so random.

"What did she do?" She asked further.

"Not now, later." He answered her. She was even more confused.

"Later? As in, in the future?" She asked him slowly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He answered plainly. She looked dumbfounded, was this boy joking. She frowned.

"Are you telling me you're from…the future?" Her eyes widened considerably.

"Nothing could every get pass you, Aunt Ino." Her jaw dropped to the floor. _What the hell? _She was speechless. He looked calmer than before his eyes looked softer, his face seemed almost happy and pleased…? She was about to ask more questions before the door opened loudly, it almost fell from its hinges and the Hokage walked in. She didn't look pleased. The Hokage walked up to the table and placed her palms on the table and leant on it.

"What the hell are you doing kid? Do you know the damages you could do playing God?" She shouted at him, she was giving him her full glare. Ino was still on her seat, looking at the Hokage with wide eyes. Tasuku looked at her defiantly, giving a glare of his own.

"I can't do anymore damages. The damage has already been done!" He shouted back.

"What are you talking about kid?" The Hokage frowned even more, Ino looked completely shocked.

"Somebody already came back and changed something." He explained, and Tsunade looked shocked. She frowned at Tasuku even more.

"Who are you kid?" She asked him slowly. She seemed to be staring straight into the boy's byakugan.

"Hyuga Tasuku"

Just like that, Ino's concentration on the chakra link dropped. If she had kept it there longer, she would have noticed the link vibrate.

x

**A/N: Hi! Here's an update! Thanks for reading. The character's I make by the way aren't really mine as well, I kinda base them on other character. Tasuku is a character I got from the manga **_**Dengeki Daisy **_**by **_**Motomi Kyousuke **_**I kinda love that manga (there's no kinda in it, I just thought I would sound cool if there was doubt. BUT I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THAT MANGA) and I thought he would seem just so awesome! I'm sorry if it really isn't making much sense right now O.o **

**Thank you for reading! I'll update as fast as I can. Much love.**

**Less than threes all around. **

**WHERE'S MY CAKE? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**~In Another Life~**_

**Disclaimer: I definitely own nothing. I barely own this laptop. So **_**Naruto **_**belongs to **_**Kishimoto Masashi. **_

x

Then it clicked.

He had the byakugan because he was a Hyuga. He was looking for Hinata because she is his mother. Ino was speechless once again. How can you travel back in time? Why would he do that? And the most mind boggling question. _Hinata has a son that can travel back in time?_

"Hinata..." Ino mentioned slowly looking at Tasuku in the eyes, eyes so similar to her. That's why he looked familiar. He had Hinata's eyes, and nose, he held some of Hinata's feminine features. He looked back at Ino, there was a small smile on his face he looked pleased hearing her name.

"Is she, your mother?" She finally asked, she needed to know if her theories were true.

"Yes." He answered back, giving her a soft smile. Ino looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and giving him a small smile in return.

_He has her smile. _Tsunade's voice broke through her thought.

"Nothing leaves this room, only three of us must know of this, or it will do drastic changes in the future, I dismissed everyone when I entered the room. No information will be leaked out to other's is that clear?" She warned the others Ino nodded slowly.

Tsunade looked towards Tasuku; it looked like she was scrutinizing his face, breaking it down to recognisable pieces.

"So kid, who's your father?" Tsunade asked after her five minute stare, which didn't seemed to faze him at all. But that question rattled him, the small smile on his disappeared, a frown planted itself between his eyebrows and his neck tensed.

"I have many father figures." He was beating around the bush, this confused Ino. Why did he not want to talk about his father? The answer angered the Hokage her nails were drawing table.

"Listen here kid. You being here, will cause all sorts of crap in the future. You could be gone in a heartbeat. So if you plan on existing in the future, you better tell me who your father is." Tsunade reasoned with him, she was right. If he were to disappear, there would still be a chance he would exist if they were to push his parents to come together. Tasuku looked down he looked like he was caught between two people, then he took a deep breath and sighed.

It looked like it was painful to admit who his father was.

His shoulders were slumped downwards, his arms still being held behind his back. He must be aching by now, being tied up for hours now. Ino saw him look up towards the Hokage who was still standing glaring and waiting for a reply.

He opened his mouth getting ready to speak. That was until they heard a commotion near the door, it sound like something dropped to the ground. Something metallic hit the tiles that aligned the floor. The three occupants turned towards the door and there standing in the open door way was a wide eyed Hyuga, her mouth was open, eyebrows looked ready to disappear past her hairline. Ino was about to say something.

That was before the Hyuga fainted.

x

It was Hinata's shift working at the newly built Hokage Tower, and she was organising the mess that is the filing system of Senju Tsunade. There were three piles that she had made so far; the files that were missing a lot of pages, from the destruction of the Hokage tower two years prior. The files that were all complete and stacked in alphabetical order, numerical order and in order of the dates that were marked. Hinata may have OCD. The last pile consisted of random bits of paper than must have come out of the incomplete files. This was the pile that she needed to sort out.

There were two stacks and they were both taller than her.

She sighed. She won't be able to get through all of this in one day, not that she had the determination today, or the focus for that matter. The incident from last night still bothered her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt like she knew the blond. His eyes seemed so similar, and when he looked at her, he had a small smile. He almost seemed happy to see her.

It was early in the morning, she went early to work hoping to finish soon, but that hope was crushed when seeing the pile that she had to tackle. She was supposed to be doing this as a favour, she didn't realise how big the favour would be. The size of which was, two stacks of paper both taller than her. After being promoted to Jounin, she didn't think this would be the type of work that she would be handling.

After a good thirty minutes of sorting and reading through files, she decided to have a break; she's gone through enough work to last her 'til noon. So she headed out, she still hadn't had breakfast and it was still the start of dawn. Hinata looked towards Konoha the sun was barely coming out and it was touching the village lightly the hues of orange and yellows were touching the village roofs, lightly guarding the village.

The dawn sun reminded her of a certain blond, he was always guarding the village, his warmth was enjoyed by villagers as well, he's still bright, happy and safe. She didn't know what to feel about him. He never acknowledge her confession, and truth be told. During the war she was fighting for him and she was giving everything, she would have gladly given her life in a heartbeat. That was before Shino died for her.

Then everything became reality, she was fighting for him. The whole war was about him. As much as she hated to blame anyone, Shino was fighting for him too. And he was gone. She didn't want to blame Naruto, she loved him, she just didn't think that her teammate would be the cost of her love for him. She knew it was her fault, but a small part of her wanted to blame someone else, it hurt too much to carry the entire burden. She couldn't help putting that small part of the blame towards Naruto, as much as she hated to.

Looking past the village she saw the forest. Dark, alluring and dangerous. She couldn't help but think that it was the exact opposite of Naruto, just like his brother and best friend. Uchiha Sasuke. He was the complete opposite of Naruto, yet they were still best friends. Yet, Naruto still nearly killed himself trying to get his best friend back after the war, and he succeeded. He succeeded full filing Sakura's wish. Sasuke was back and was still accepted by the village, he was dubbed as a hero, just like Naruto.

They were both destined for greatness.

She thought it was ironic that her name meant 'towards the sun' and to her, Naruto was the sun, and in her cousin's words. It must have been destiny. It must have been destiny that she gravitated towards the sun. It must have been destiny that she was pale, dark haired and weak, that she wasn't strong, pink haired and had sun kissed skin. It must have been destiny that all she could every do was to look towards the sun from the shadows.

She fighting with herself, either look for a restaurant or stall that opens early for breakfast or go into the forest and go back to the forest where her mind has been in, she felt a pull towards the boy that was in the clearing, and she needed to go and clear her head. So, she went with her gut and headed to the forest, where her mind has been in all night. Breakfast could wait, the village hadn't awoken yet.

She was in the middle of the clearing now, alone, and she looked around, she saw the rubble that had gathered all around the clearing and the rocks that clattered at the side, when something shiny caught her eye, she went closer to the said object.

It was a forehead protector.

It was an Amegakure forehead protector.

The cloth around it that was used as ties were red, she could see that the forehead protector was scratched up. She ran a thumb over the metal and felt the bumps and carvings.

She concluded that it must have been the intruders; she needed to give this to the Hokage, to confirm the intruder's village origin.

Activating her Byakugan she looked for the Hokage, and instantly spotting her chakra somewhere far off in the forest. She deactivated her Byakugan and headed to the Konoha Prison Institute, it was the only building that was in the forest. She had been there when she was initiated into her Jounin role, she was conducting a job as an interrogator, and she was given the opportunity to get experience with all the types of jobs for Jounins. She found that she didn't have the skills to become an interrogator therefore she looked for a different specialty, which happened to be in the Sensory and Tracking Division.

Reaching the prison she saw two ANBU operatives near the doors, they seemed to have recognised her and let her though the small doors of the prison, she made her way to the interrogation room. She felt her Hokage's chakra in interrogation room seven. Clutching the forehead protector in her palm she entered the room.

There were three people on the other side of the glass, she looked and saw that two people were with the Hokage, one being her long-time friend Yamanaka Ino and the intruder himself, she found herself looking at him closer, he had soft features. Slim face, with long blond hair framing the sides of his face and spikey bangs at the top his head, some blond spikes dropped over his eyes. His Byakugan eyes, on the boy it seemed to have fit his face perfectly.

She was unconsciously going closer to the open door wanting to be near the boy and touch his eyes. Their conversation broke through her thoughts.

"Hyuga Tasuku" The boy- Tasuku said. Hinata's heart skipped a beat, she stopped in the doorway. She heard more of the conversation.

"Hinata…is she, your mother?" Hinata couldn't breathe. She felt like there was a large stone stuck in her throat.

"Yes." Hinata nearly threw up, if only she had food in her stomach. Hinata's mind was becoming dizzy she couldn't focus anymore, the rest of their conversation died away from her ears, her vision was becoming blurry. She still hasn't taken a breath. Oxygen wasn't going into her brain, her hand let go of the forehead protector that she was griping so tightly. She felt herself losing consciousness. Her body falling forward so slowly…

That's when she realised that she was about to do what she hasn't done in more than two years.

She fainted.

x

Sasuke woke up early that morning, so he did what he always did when he's bored and awoken early. He dressed and made his way to his self-proclaimed best friend's house.

Taking a look around, he saw no was out in the village yet.

He was finally reaching the Hokage tower soon, where his 'best friend' lived. Hokage training was taking so much of his time that he just thought living in the Hokage tower would just make everything so much easier.

He sighed, he didn't why he put up with him, why he came back to the village that destroyed his brother. That was a lie, he knew exactly why, he wanted to make his brother proud.

He did everything for his brother. Just like how his brother's choices were always for him.

He wouldn't ruin their name. His name. He couldn't bring himself to, so he came back, for him.

For Itachi.

He placed a hand on his neck, feeling the necklace that he grabbed before Itachi died. Feeling the cool metal on his fingers again.

He stopped once he noticed someone in front of the tower doors. It was the Hyuga girl, Hinata. She was just standing there looking at the village; she was always a meek one. Never one to speak unless spoken to. She changed from what he last remembered of her, didn't she have long hair a month ago? It was back to its boyish haircut again, from back in the Genin days. She wasn't much taller now, but she was fuller, wider hips bigger chest. She seemed to have ditched that hideous purple coat, she had her Jounin vest on today underneath he could see a mesh top. It looks like she hasn't seen him. He never felt anything for the Hyuga, no distaste or likeliness. She moved now, to the direction he just came from. So he proceeded and went into the tower after she left.

He gave two solid knocks on the door, then two more much louder knocks. After receiving no reply, he was practically pounding on the door continuously now, and on the other side he could hear grumblings and shoe scuffing. Then the door opened. Revealing his 'best friend' who was in his nightwear. Hat included. Yes, with the pom pom at the tip. His friend looked tired, bags were under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke you bastard? Do you know what time it is?" Naruto shouted, he was leaning on the door eyes half lidded, Sasuke could see him falling asleep already.

"Training." Was his simple reply. Naruto sighed defeated, knowing full well that he wouldn't leave until he actually got training.

"Fine. Give me a sec at least." He saw his friend walk off, resembling a zombie back towards his room. Sasuke stayed outside, not wanting to see the dump that is Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. It would result in never ending twitches and his OCDness going on over drive wanting to clean his apartment immediately. He was not about to be Uzumaki Naruto's maid.

"You owe me breakfast. I want ramen." Naruto stated when he came back, in his usual disgusting orange attire, Sasuke tried not look so much, in actual fear that it may blind him. He made no reply.

They walked towards the training grounds, Naruto yawning throughout the whole journey. At least he was quiet.

They got ready to spar.

And the fight began, Naruto making a lunge at Sasuke's face who dodged easily bringing a roundhouse kick towards Naruto's side, Naruto caught the kick.

"Why you up so early anyways bastard?" Naruto asked, bringing his elbow to the back of Sasuke's neck who ducked easily.

"Woke up." Sasuke answered. Pulling out a kunai from his holster, making a slice at Naruto's face, who brought out his own kunai clashing it against Sasuke's.

"Oh." Was Naruto's reply, Sasuke pulled his katana and tried to make a slice through Naruto's abdomen. Naruto jumped back. Sasuke was puzzled. Naruto wasn't himself today, he seemed awfully…quiet, and not as energetic.

"What's wrong with you?" There was no hint of worry in Sasuke's voice. He looked at his friend blankly. Naruto looked distracted.

"Huh? Oh, well, it's nothing." Sasuke raised a brow. He was stupid liar.

"Hn." He put his kunai and katana back, as his friend walked towards him. Naruto looked disturbed, he wasn't smiling and there was even a small frown on his face. Sasuke was sensing a conversation was about to start.

"Hey, Sasuke." And he was right. Naruto went past him, and sat at the bottom of the tree behind him, arms behind his head. Sasuke followed he opted to sit on a low branch instead just above Naruto's head, easily jumping up and sitting down and bringing his knee closer so he could place his elbow on it.

"Hm?"

"You know, that kid. From last night, don't you think...?" Naruto paused Sasuke looked down, Naruto was looking towards the training grounds, but he could tell that there was a frown on his face.

"What? Spit it out." He pushed his friend for his question, he was an impatient fellow after all. Naruto sighed in response.

"He kinda looked like…Otou-san" Naruto whispered the last bit, Sasuke frowned slightly. He only got a view of the side of that kids face yesterday, Sasuke's seen pictures of the Fourth and now that he thought about it, that boy yesterday did look an awful lot like Naruto's father.

"Yeah, actually. He did." He saw Naruto look up at him, he looked confused. He saw Naruto frown slowly.

"Argh! That can't be right. Hinata said he had the Byakugan. I'm so confused. What the hell is going on?" Naruto was rubbing his hair harshly and groaning even more. Sasuke didn't know the answer, so he did what he knew would help his friend.

"Come on. Get up." He jumped down from the tree and headed for the training grounds.

"What? What's going on?" Naruto slumped forward from sit at the bottom of the tree. He stood up slowly and followed Sasuke, who gave him a right hook to the jaw. Naruto stumbled back not expecting the punch. He glared at his friend.

"Oh. You're paying for that you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he went Sasuke. Sasuke nearly laughed, fighting always got his mind of things.

It didn't take more than five minutes for the training grounds to be near destroyed and both Naruto and Sasuke both panting and injured very badly. Naruto had a big gash on his arm from Sasuke's katana and Sasuke had an equally as large injury on his abdomen. They were both clutching their injuries. Naruto laughed loudly, and Sasuke smirked at him.

So they walked, towards the place where they end up at the end of every spar they had together.

The hospital.

The ward was dead; there was hardly anyone only a few patients that were asleep on their beds and a few medic-nins walking around. It wasn't as posh and big as the old hospital before the war but it was good enough. There was no private rooms only rows and rows of beds only separated by curtains. The hospital was still being built, Sasuke and Naruto sat on separate beds that were next to each other as a medic healed them. It looked like Sakura wasn't on duty today. She would have been there scolding them already if she were.

"I got you good Sasuke. Heh." Naruto gloated from his left grinning at him, Sasuke glared back. They were still being bandaged.

"Please, I see you bleeding right there." Sasuke retorted. Naruto was about to say a comeback when they heard the doors open loudly and the blond boy from yesterday came rushing in, holding an unconscious girl his arms. Ino followed after him, just as panicked. Sasuke frowned in confusion as the boy came closer ignoring him and placing the girl on the spare bed to his right. The girl, he recognised, was Hinata. There was a bump on her forehead that was bleeding slightly. The blond boy looked alarmed and was fussing over Hinata.

Sasuke frowned some more. What the hell was going on?

"Tasuku! I told you, I can handle this, you didn't need to bring her to the hospital." Ino was screeching for the boy- Tasuku to stop. Didn't he just attack the village a few hours ago?

"It would be safer if she was in the hospital, where there's equipment you might need Aunt Ino. She's bleeding." The blond boy retorted lightly. Sasuke could only stare. _Aunt Ino? _What the hell?

"'_Aunt Ino'?" _Naruto asked behind him. Sasuke turned he saw that Naruto was standing also alarmed, he was staring at the boy. Ino and the boy turned towards Naruto. Finally noticing their presence. Ino looked shocked. The Tasuku boy with the Hyuga eyes was shifting his look between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke saw the boy look at him first, Sasuke didn't miss it the boy gave him a small smile, it came and went as the boy's gaze turned to Naruto. The boy's Hyuga eyes seem to narrow, a crease formed between his brows. His once calm smiling face turned upside down when he looked at Naruto. He knew that look, he had that same look back then when someone mentioned his brother to him. Back when he was seeking for revenge.

The look of pure hatred.

x

**A/N: Urgh, omg. I think I hate this chapter. I really didn't know how to write it at all! D: So I just winged it. As usual. I think I hate this chapter. This one took me forever. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Special thanks to:**

**thalastshanghai**

**Jacovy**

**KiyumiArashi (who has been mega awesome btw)**

**Hime-Love-97**

**Lawi**

**Bookfreak1275**

**1rosiestar1**

**Who reviewed on previous chapters! Thank you so much. Extra love to all of you! :D **

**As always…**

**Less than threeeee~**

**WHERE'S MY CAKE? **


	4. Chapter 4

_**~In Another Life~**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_**Naruto **_**belongs to **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_** the great and sometimes depressing god. If only Itachi was still alive, also Asuma. He was cool too. *insert sad face here* **

**On with the story! **

x

Naruto grew up with hate. That emotion was always associated with him while he was growing up. People hated him. It was as simple as that. But that didn't stop him. For him, it got easier and easier to brush off those hateful stares as he grew older. Naruto knew what hate was, but he never had that emotion in him. Uzumaki Naruto didn't hate. It just wasn't part of him. As he grew older, Naruto found it easier to keep moving forward. Once he found out who his true parents were, and that they loved him, the subconscious weight of those hateful stares disappeared. In an instant, Naruto was shown the one emotion that had never been given to him before.

Love.

But right now, this instant. Looking at the boy who looked so much like himself and his beloved father, he couldn't just shake off that hateful stare. He couldn't just keep moving forward. He couldn't feel his father's love. Because right now, it felt like his father hated him.

And it hurt.

More than any senbon, kunai or katana could ever do to him.

So he did the only thing he could do.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

Whatever he did to this boy, whatever pain he caused him, he will apologise. Because if Naruto himself caused the pain that was swimming through the boy's familiar face, Naruto knew it was something that was hurting the boy more than him.

He will stop the pain.

Apologising was a start.

x

Sasuke looked at Naruto quietly, he knew why the fool apologised. He knew the fool too well. He saw the pain flash through his blue eyes, and he understood. He turned his gaze towards the other blond boy, his face holding so many similarities to his friend.

The Tasuku boy's expression changed Naruto's apology seemed to have fazed him. Tasuku didn't expect an apology from his friend.

Silence.

No reply.

Sasuke looked at the boy's expression, he looked like he wasn't ready for the apology, his mouth was agape, silver eyes wide and staring at Naruto.

Then the silence was broken by an ear pinching scream.

Sasuke turned towards the noise, and there on the bed was the Hyuga writhing and clamping her ears with her hands, she kept kicking the bed, her eyes were clenched shut.

She was having a nightmare.

He went closer to the bed, he noticed other went closer to. The other three were panicking.

"SHINO!" Hinata was shouting loudly.

"SHINO!" It wouldn't stop.

"What's going on?" Naruto shouted to his right. Sasuke looked towards Ino for guidance, she was panicked as well, he noticed that Tasuku went around the bed next to Ino, his face was filled with worry.

"SHINO!"

"Okaa-san! Aunt Ino, do something!" Tasuku tried to shout over the Hyuga's screaming he was restraining her legs. Ino was trying to pinning her shoulder's down to prevent the Hyuga from hurting anyone and herself. A louder scream escaped Hinata's lips.

"I can't do anything. We have to wait until the nightmare stops!" Ino was shouting, her voice was muffled by Hinata's scream. Hinata was fighting to get free, her hands were still clutching her ears. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Tears were at the corner of her eyes.

Sasuke knew what to do, he had many nightmares before in his childhood, and his mother always helped him through it. He remembered exactly how. So he placed his right arm under her knees, his left arm under her shoulder and lifted her, she was still writhing and kicking. She was light but holding her was difficult.

He quickly walked backwards towards his bed and sat down.

He placed her head on his shoulder brought his arms around her tiny waist and slowly rocked side to side. She stopped fighting.

He whispered to her.

"Shh, you're safe. No one's gonna hurt you. Everything will be alright. I'll stay here by your side." He whispered to her ears slowly in an even tone, he kept repeating the words like a mantra. She stopped fighting him now, and her breathing was slowing down. She was clutching his bandages, crying softly.

She fit perfectly in his arms.

"Don't leave…" Hinata kept mumbling those words in his shoulder quietly.

She finally went back to sleep after two minutes. During the whole time he repeated calming words to her ear. He stopped whispering and looked up. He saw three pairs of wide eyes staring back at him. There was so much blond. It was hurting his sensitive eyes.

"What?" He whispered, hoping not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms and glared at the three.

"You made it stop." Ino sound surprised, she went around Hinata's bed and approached him. She brought her arms up to heal the wound on Hinata's head. Ino looked up at him and gave him a look, she looked thankful.

"Why was she screaming like that?" Naruto asked from behind Ino.

"I told you, nightmares." Ino answered, who was nearly finished healing Hinata, Sasuke could barely see the wound now.

"Sounded like a pretty bad nightmare." Naruto whispered, Sasuke felt the bed shift to his right, it was the Tasuku boy he was sat down next to him, he looked at Hinata, worry was written all over his face.

"Thank you." Sasuke heard him whisper, Tasuku reached a hand out to touch Hinata's face. Sasuke frowned, his hand was shaking. Tasuku was shaken up because of Hinata's screams.

Why? Why did this boy care so much for Hinata?

"She cut her hair." Sasuke heard him whisper to himself.

"Oh? Yeah, she said it got in the way for her missions and training. She's training to become an ANBU you know, she said she wants to become a captain. Something about proving herself." Ino explained to Tasuku.

Sasuke saw how Tasuku's head whipped up so fast he thought it would fly off from his neck.

"What? She never tried to become an ANBU, she's supposed to be training to be a medic-nin right now." Tasuku replied.

Sasuke frowned. 'Supposed to become'? What does that mean? Sasuke looked towards Naruto who was giving Tasuku the same confused look. Sasuke turned to Ino, she didn't look fazed at all, she looked like she understood.

"Tasuku-san, I don't think you're supposed to be telling me all of this." Ino said quietly, her whispers failed. Sasuke heard everything. What were they talking about? Are they talking about her future?

Then Sasuke remembered, when Hinata was screaming, he called her Okaa-san. Sasuke looked down at Hinata still sleeping across his lap, he looked at her face; she had a slim face, button nose and he couldn't forget those eyes. They were different from other Hyuga's, they had a lavender hue to them instead of pure silver.

Sasuke looked at Tasuku's he was looking towards Ino so he had side view of it, he had the same slim face, the same lips, and the same lavender hue eyes. But everything else was different not like Hinata but similar, he recognised those features. His cheekbones was more defined and sharper, his nose was sharper too. And that hair, not much people had that hair, but the colour and texture of it was something he was very familiar with.

It didn't take long Sasuke to work it out.

"You're their son." Sasuke stated calmly, Tasuku who had been looking at Ino turned to him slowly, and he gave Sasuke a smile.

Sasuke didn't miss Naruto's reaction.

Naruto was passed out on the floor.

x

Hinata was dreaming of that day. The day that changed her world, the day that opened her eyes to everything.

_She was fighting off at least three shinobi's at one time, ducking, kicking and punching the nearest flesh she could reach. Her Byakugan was activated, she was nearly at the end of her limit. _

_Keep fighting! _

_He chakra reserves running so low. _

_Three more White Zetsus, appear after she defeated the last three._

_Keep fighting!_

_Kaiten. _

_Movement to her left. _

"_Hinata!" Shino was shouting for her, last minute she ducked. A large sword went past her head. _

_She looked at the attacker. Their entire face was covered, except their eyes. _

_Blue eyes. _

_The attacker took another swing for her, Hinata jumped back. She felt herself stagger, she was losing her energy. _

_She was so weak. _

_She kneeled to the floor, the Kaiten she used took out the last of her chakra, her palms lay flat on the muddy floor, her breaths were getting shorter. She looked back at the attacker, they were standing in front of her, sword raised above her head. Hinata knew what was coming._

_She waited for the blow to come. _

_It never came. _

_Slowly she looked up and it took all of her strength not to collapse. _

_The sword -meant for her- had struck Shino's shoulder. It was imbedded so deep into his shoulder she was sure it was beside his heart. _

_She screamed. _

_Shino fell. _

_She saw red, her energy came back, and she attacked. Like a raging bull, pulling out a kunai she went for the attacker's face. The attacker was too fast but Hinata got their cheek it cut through the black fabric surrounding their face and their cheek bled. Hinata was about to go for another slice. But the attacker was gone, there was no trace of them. _

_They disappeared. _

_She turned back to Shino, he was bleeding so much. _

_The ground was a pool of blood. _

_The sword sliced through his lung. _

_She finally realised she'd been screaming his name. Her throat hurt. She cradled his head and placed it on her lap. _

"_Hinata." She heard him whisper. _

"_Shino." She took off his glasses and looked him in the eyes for the first time. _

_Golden eyes. _

_They were beautiful._

_She heard Kiba and Akamaru land behind them. _

"_Kiba." He called for him, Kiba crawled over and sat next to Hinata._

_They only had a few minutes left, she could feel his heartbeat become slower, the pool of blood became bigger. _

_She was covered in his blood. _

"_Shino. Who did this? I'll get them! I'll-"_

"_They're gone." Hinata cut through Kiba's ramblings and promise for revenge. She kept stroking Shino's cheek, his eyelids were slowly closing, they were barely open now. _

"_Thank you, Shino." Hinata thanked him. Her eyes were filled with tears. Some were dropping onto his face. _

_He smiled._

_Then his heart stopped beating._

_And it started raining._

x

Hinata woke up after her nightmare, it wasn't the first time those memories came back to her it always happened when she's tired and she sleeps without her knowledge. It was like a reminder for her to become stronger, so she wouldn't be covered in blood.

She slowly came to her senses and she was engulfed with warmth. She had never woken up so comfortable before. She felt the warmth move. This warm thing had arms!

Her eyes snapped open, she was met with blackest black she had ever seen. Then pain crashed through her skull. She instantly closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head. The warmth was moving her and lifting her up she felt herself be placed down onto a bed.

Her head was hurting so much.

"Hinata." She felt someone nudge her.

"Hinata, you need to take these for the headache." Someone grabbed her right hand from her head and placed two small pills on them. Hinata opened her eyes slowly the pain was stronger when her eyes were open, it was Ino who was handing her pills. She was also holding a glass of water. Hinata popped the pills into her mouth grabbed the glass of water and swallowed. She felt instant relief and mumbled a thank you.

Finally feeling no tinge of pain when she opens her eyes she glanced around, she saw Ino was giving her a worried stare directly above her.

Looking at Ino gave her a nagging feeling that she's forgetting a very important piece of information. She saw Sasuke was behind her there were bandages around his torso, and he was leaning onto the bed beside her own. Hinata sat up, and she was yellow at the corner of her eyes. Turning her head to the end of her bed, her eyes widened. She remembered everything.

The whole conversation before she fainted.

"Hyuga Tasuku." The name escaped her lips before she could stop herself. She stared at Tasuku with wide eyes he was looking at her, before she knew it she had crawled over to the end of the bed where he sat. She touched his faced lightly and ran a hand lightly beside his face, on his cheeks, beside his eyes.

Her eyes.

And he took it all even giving her a small smile.

"I'm your mother." She said more to herself than to anyone. She didn't know how he got here. Or why.

But she didn't care; she was so happy.

He was beautiful.

Perfect.

She cried.

She felt him wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace, she buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed.

He smelt just like refreshing rain.

x

**A/N: I can honestly say, I really didn't know how to write this chapter. I was completely stuck! Which makes me hate this chapter more than the previous one. I didn't want to make Shino's death to cliché, or too sad. I just wanted it to be simple. Thank you for reading! I'm sorry there's not as much fluff! I originally wanted Naruto to stop Hinata's nightmares but I didn't feel like he would know how to, and since Sasuke has been given a lot of love during childhood I thought it was appropriate to give him the role… **

**Anyways! Special thanks to:**

**KiyumiArashi (who has been more than amazing helping me, reviewing and encouraging me! You have been awesome!)**

**FrozenSnowDrop**

**hikari to seimei**

**Hime-Love-97**

**thelastshanghai**

**1rosiestar1 **

**Who all reviewed on the last chapter! Thank you for your encouragement and kind words! You make me so happy! **

**Less than threeee~**

**WHERE'S MY CAKE? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**~In Another Life~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters here they belong to **_**Kishimoto Masashi. **_**If I did own anything, I would still have Itachi alive and kicking arse! **

**Special thanks to KiyumiArashi, who I proclaim as my unofficial beta and have been helping me through my problems and concerns for the story. Thank you so much!**

* * *

"Okaa-san…" She heard him speak, he had such a beautiful voice. Words couldn't express how happy she was.

"Tasuku." She smiled at him from her seat. He was her son, she knew it. She wouldn't give that name to just anyone. It was her Uncle's middle name. The one who died to protect her clan, she promised herself when she was younger that she would give that name to her first son. And she did.

"You're perfect…" The words slipped out before she knew it, but she didn't regret her words. It was the truth. Tasuku smiled at her sheepishly, he looked mildly embarrassed. She couldn't help but release a soft giggle at his reaction.

"You always say that Okaa-san." Tasuku admitted, he laughed softly afterwards awkwardly scratching his neck. An action that was familiar to her.

She couldn't stop looking at him. How she made such perfection. She doesn't know; but she was glad did.

She noticed the others around her, Ino was sat down on the bed across from her smiling at their scene. Sasuke was leaning against the wall in between the two beds, he still didn't have a shirt on. Hinata was fighting an oncoming blush. Turning her head away from him she spotted Naruto on the bed fast asleep.

"Umm…What happened to Na-Uzumaki-san" She nearly slipped, she'd been slowly trying to detach herself from the blond who subconsciously ignored her affections, he brought out so many emotions in her. One of them was guilt. Guilt that she was not willing to face, she had far too much of that emotion.

Everyone's reaction to her words confused her, they -including Uchiha Sasuke- was looking at her with confused stares, she gave them a confused look in return.

"Ano…?" She added a head tilt to make her point.

Then she saw Ino's and Sasuke's eyes slowly drift to her left, she followed their eyes. She saw Tasuku looking down at his sandals toeing the floor awkwardly. Looking back up she got a face full of his bright hair. Bright…blond hair.

Her head gravitated slowly past Ino and onto the orange clad ninja asleep on the bed. Who happens to have blond hair. She felt the air escape from her lungs and suddenly, she forgot how to breathe. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks.

"Okaa-san, breathe." She felt Tasuku rub her back and coax her. Almost instantly she felt herself relax and take a deep breath.

"Thank you, Tasuku-kun." She thanked him. She looked towards the sleeping Naruto, she couldn't believe he was the father of her perfect child. Two years ago she may have actually died of happiness. Right now, she was thanking the Gods that Tasuku didn't have blue eyes.

"Ano…w-what, how…?" She was finding it difficult to get the questions out, her stutter was even returning.

"Tasuku-san." Ino spoke up her voice cutting through her train of thought. Hinata looked at her friend, Ino looked serious her face was hardened. She was wearing her Jounin mask.

"We need to meet the Hokage right now, Hinata-chan is fine. You must talk to Tsunade-sama, she needs to know what is going on." Ino explained and Tasuku nodded in return. Ino and Tasuku got up from their positions on the bed. Hinata stood up shortly after them, she made a motion to follow where they were headed, if she wasn't stopped by Ino.

"Hinata-chan, I think it would be best if you talked to Naruto right now." Ino softly said to her. She understood what she was saying. They just found out they had a child, they needed to talk. But she couldn't bring herself to leave Tasuku, she just got him. Now he's leaving. They've only spent five minutes together! She wanted to know everything and anything about him.

She wanted to get to know her son.

Sighing in defeat she nodded, giving Tasuku a reassuring smile which he returned generously. They left before she knew it and she was left standing in the hospital waiting for the most awkward conversation to start. So she sat back down on bed and mentally prepared herself until Naruto woke up.

She heard a shuffle and lifted her head from the floor. Sasuke was putting his blue shirt back on, he had finished and was starting to leave. Panicking, Hinata shouted for him.

"Uchiha-san!" Why did she do that? Why had she just called for him?

"What?" He turned and asked plainly. He was giving her a blank look.

"Don't leave…" The words escaped her lips, she didn't know what came over her. Looking back at Naruto, she realised she didn't want to be alone with him.

She didn't know why.

Getting no reply from the Uchiha, she turned back towards him only to find that he was back to leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting one leg up. He had his eyes closed. Obviously ignoring her.

Giving a sigh of relief, she looked down towards the floor. She didn't know what to say to Naruto. How would she start the conversation? It was so awkward! For them to have had a child they would have had to have se-. Heat rose to her entire face. She can't even say it in her own mind without turning into a ripe tomato.

"Relax." A voice broke through her thought and she looked towards Sasuke. He had an eye cracked open lazily looking at her. She wasn't expecting him to comfort her, she had always thought of him as the cold guy that hardly spoke and didn't give a damn. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you." She smiled softly at him, but she was still tense.

"Hn," he replied.

"Thank you for staying as well, Uchiha-san." He didn't need to stay, but he did.

"You look like a tomato," he observed. She turned even redder.

"I hate blushing," she admitted to him.

He smirked at her, closing his eyes again. "I like tomatoes."

She was speechless and about to blush even more before she noticed his smirk wasn't a smirk at all, it was a small smile. He was trying to make her comfortable, trying to help her relax. She giggled softly, earning her an actual smirk from the Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke had changed.

* * *

"Tasuku, are they supposed to know you're here?" Ino finally asked once they were through the hospital doors, the question has been nagging at her since he brought Hinata to the hospital. Wouldn't that small piece of information risk his existence in the future?

"I don't think it matters anymore Aunt Ino, I thought the change happened after this time. But it happened further in the past. Okaa-san isn't meant to be like that." Tasuku explained to her. That explained his reaction about Hinata becoming an ANBU.

"Meant to be like what?" Ino wondered how Hinata is meant to be in the future. To her, Hinata seems exactly the same as before.

"She's the same, yet different…" Tasuku looked conflicted; he was walking briskly towards the Hokage Tower, he must have visited the village a lot in the future. Ino was barely keeping up with his quick pace. She didn't understand what he meant. Hinata has always been working to change herself.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, she felt a lump in her breast pocket. She nearly forgot that she picked up his forehead protector before he rushed Hinata to the hospital.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." She grabbed his attention, he stopped and turned towards her. She handed him his forehead protector and he wrapped it around his forehead. Not missing how he looked so much like the Yondaime.

"I thought you put it on your shoulder?" Ino asked, remembering Tenten's word in her head.

"My shoulder was cut, it was nearly healed but I didn't want the cut to reopen so I used it as a bandage." He explained. Finally finishing tying the headband around his forehead.

"Were you being attacked?" Ino asked him worriedly, she couldn't help but grow fond of the boy. He kept calling her Aunt after all. It was sweet.

"Yeah, I stole a scroll. Ninja were after me." He explained, they returned to walking then.

It was well into the morning now, the shops were opening and there was a few villagers out. The Hokage Tower was right ahead of the road. The hospital happens to be down the road from the Hokage Tower, the Hokage liked to be able to quickly get to any emergencies at the hospital.

Ino stared at Tasuku's back, he was wearing a long sleeveless beige coat that ran past his knees. She could see the collar of his green Jounin vest coming out of the top of the coat. He had a long sleeved black netted shirt underneath the vest which reached his wrists. Then she noticed the black markings underneath the netting. They may look like tattoos to normal people, but to Ino she knew they were seals. It covered his whole forearm and upper arm disappearing into his shoulder, they were intricate and detailed, only patches of pales skin are visible. She looked towards his other arm swinging by his side; the arm was covered in seals too. Ninja's often used their bodies as seals, but Ino has never seen it to this extent. There was just so much.

They were nearly by the doors when she noticed Tasuku stopped abruptly.

"She was shouting for Uncle Shino." Tasuku whispered to the ground.

"Most of her nightmares are about that time, she needed to get Psych tests once a week after that incident." Ino explained to him, he looked back at her lavender eyes wide with disbelief.

"What incident?" Tasuku shouted, he was grasping her shoulders shaking her lightly. She was confused. Why is he panicking?

"When Shino was killed. During the war." Ino said so quietly, it was like the passing wind. She hated talking death it always made her want to fall to her knees and cry herself to sleep.

Tasuku's pressure on her shoulder's disappeared, he backed away from her. His face was twisted into a painful expression. He looked hurt, his hands were balled into fists by his side.

"Uncle Shino's alive! What are you saying?" He was shouting at her or shouting at himself. She didn't know.

* * *

Naruto bolted upright, causing his mind to swoon for a few seconds.

He just passed out.

He has never fainted in his life.

The information was just too hard to process that he felt himself just go out cold.

He had a son.

With Hinata.

He doesn't know how to feel about that. Hinata was a nice girl, she was pretty. But didn't he love Sakura? Wasn't she the love of his life? Why would he have a son with someone that wasn't the love of his life? How messed up is the future?

"Ano…Uzumaki-san." Someone called out for his name, he hasn't realised he's been staring at a wall for quite some time now. He turned towards the voice. Hinata was sat down on her bed looking at him pensively. He noticed she wasn't looking him in the eyes, she was looking at his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan." He said in return. Wait. Did she just call him Uzumaki-san? When has he been Uzumaki-san? He'd always been Naruto-kun!

Something twisted inside him.

"We have…a son." Hinata mumbled lightly. He nodded as a response.

She still wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"He's perfect." She said louder with more confidence, her tone sounded happy.

She was staring at his neck, he could tell.

"Why aren't you looking at me Hinata?" He finally asked her, his tone was deep. Serious. Her eyes widened, he saw that she almost looked him in the eyes but at the last second her eyes shifted to the ground. He was growing frustrated. He knew Hinata was shy, but he'd seen her talk to people whilst looking them in the eyes. Why can't she do the same for him?

"I don't understand, Uzumaki-san." Hinata was talking to the floor. His patience vanished.

"You won't look at me Hinata! Did I do something wrong? Have I upset you?" He asked her all the question flying around his head, he tried to keep his voice gentle, but he knew he let out a bit of his anger too. He continued.

"Do you hate me too?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was actually okay! For the first time. Maybe it was because I actually knew that I was doing. (I didn't really) But I feel okay with this chappie I thought I'd put a little Shikamaru (from my other fic **_**Your Reason**_**) into Sasuke, because he needs a little bit of his wittiness in my opinion! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Special thanks to:**

**Konoha Hanyou Kunoichi: FIVE STARS? Are you serious. I would have thought three! THANK YOU! **

**Again! KiyumiArashi: Thank you mega! **

**Lawi: You are too good! But I can't let out any details! xP THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!**

**hikari to seimei: Thank you! **

**Hime-Love-97: I'm really really glad you think that! Haha, this chapter may not be hated as the others but there's still a little bit of hate for it! Thank you for the review! **

**1rosiestar1: Thank you! You have been reviewing since first chapter! It's so much help. Thanks I'm glad you think that! Thank you for the support! **

**Kuzrick: Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**~In Another Life~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Naruto **_**or the characters they belong to the great **_**Kishimoto Masashi.**_

**Thanks to my unofficial beta who has helped me through some things! (thank you KiyumiArashi!) **

**I know this is kinda late for me, because I usually update so fast. That's why I'm super apologising right now! I am so sorry! I hope you forgive my tardy self. :/**

**On with the story! **

* * *

He'd been waiting for an answer, a denial, agreement. Anything. She still hasn't said a word to him, she kept of staring at the floor.

Ignoring him.

Just like past two years, she may have thought that he hasn't noticed, but he has. He'd seen how she changes direction when she sees him approaching; he'd seen how when he's talking to Kiba she shifts her gaze to anywhere else but him. He's been ignoring it, but right now, when he wanted her attention most. He can't just subtly ignore it as if it didn't bother him. Because by god, did it bother him.

Bother may have been an understatement.

He hated how she ignored him.

Weren't they friends? They've known each other since back at the Academy, she was one of the few that didn't hate him during his childhood. He cherished their friendship, she was the one that was different.

He stood from his seat; he saw the twitch on her shoulders.

"Hinata?" he called for her.

She tensed and slowly shifted her gaze from the floor towards the wall to her right; her face was hidden beneath her hair. He followed he gaze, only to see his friend leaning against the wall looking at Hinata.

To anyone else Sasuke would look normal, he would look as if he was giving his usual stoic expression. But to Naruto, he noticed how Sasuke's features were slightly softer, how his eyes were a tiny bit wider and how he was giving Hinata a look that Naruto has never seen Sasuke give. He'd never seen that look, nor can he label it.

Were they friends? They barely talked.

Naruto noticed how they were silently communicating, how Hinata's tense form suddenly got more confident and how it lifted just from that one look from Sasuke. Naruto also noticed how the ends of Sasuke's lips lifted marginally because of that. Are they close? Something stirred in Naruto's belly, he didn't like this.

"Uzumaki-san," she started, her gaze was set back to a spot on his shoulder.

Naruto frowned "Naruto-kun." He corrected her. He saw her flinch, closing her eyes briefly.

She took a deep breath "I'm sorry Naruto…" she paused "-kun."

Naruto couldn't help but think that Hinata saying his name hurt her, it looked like she was being stabbed just by saying his name. What could he have possibly done that could have hurt her to the extent of his own name making her cringe.

"What did I do, Hinata?" he needed to know.

He saw how she nearly looked him in the eyes, yet turning away at the last minute. She was looking towards the floor again.

"You did nothing, Naruto-kun," she mumbled so quietly he could barely hear.

She sounded as if she was in pain.

He walked towards her, slowly putting both of his hand on her shoulders. Feeling her suddenly tense up under his palms. He slowly crouched down to the floor, slowly gliding his hands down her meshed arms and taking her hands in his palms. Throughout the whole time she was tense, all of her muscles seem to be on the edge.

Naruto looked into her pearl eyes, and for once she was looking back.

And she was scared.

"Please tell me, Hinata…" he was begging her.

He couldn't bare seeing her like this, he brought her hands under his chin and on her knees. Naruto saw so much emotion flash through Hinata's eyes, hurt, pain, sorrow. She quickly looked away, trying to hide her emotions from him.

"You did nothing, Naruto-kun." She repeated, her eyes were slowly brimming with tears and it wasn't long until they were flooding. Tears were dropping onto their joined hands.

Then he heard what she was trying to say.

Naruto looked into tear filled eyes, eyes that used to hold so much compassion and kindness, eyes that had been flowing with tears for two years and he did nothing to prevent them from falling.

He couldn't believe he didn't understand at first, he couldn't believe it took him this long to understand what she meant. How he did nothing to help her these past two years, she was in pain. She has just lost her teammate and she needed all the support she could get and he left her out in the cold.

This wasn't the first time he's done this to her, she confessed to him and he didn't even give her acknowledgement. He couldn't imagine what pain she could have been feeling these past two years.

She gave up her life for him so willingly and not even a simple 'thank you' escaped his lips.

He did nothing.

His hands slowly slipped away from hers, and he dropped to the floor. Bringing his head in his hands, he couldn't believe what he had done; he couldn't believe what he had done to her.

He couldn't believe he left her alone.

* * *

Hinata couldn't stop her tears from falling.

She hid her tears in her hands and let go of all of the pent up emotions that she has been holding in for so long. She didn't think he would understand, when he touched her she felt like her skin was on fire. It took all of her willpower to not move away from his touch.

Her tear kept falling silently.

Feeling a nudge from her right she lifted her head away from her hands; her vision was obstructed by her tears. Wiping away her tears she looked up into darkness. Sasuke was giving her a blank look, it was then that she noticed that he was offering her something. He was offering her a tissue.

Wearingly Hinata slowly took the piece of tissue from his hands and wiped away her tears.

By the time she looked up he was nowhere to be found.

He left her alone with Naruto.

She looked down towards the Naruto, he was shaking his head in his hands. Hinata could hear small whispers coming from his lips.

He looked so broken.

She needed to talk, to fix things.

To fix him.

"Naruto," her call came out more of a whisper, but it was enough to get his attention.

Naruto's head shot up at the sounds of her voice, he looked her in the eyes. His blue-eyes seemed so confused and terrified. He kneeled closer towards Hinata taking her hands so clumsily in his, his eyes were frantically looking for something in Hinata.

Hinata looked him straight in the eyes. Her tears have long stopped, she wanted to look strong for him, make him know that she has been fine all these years. That she has been coping. She had been coping without him, because he was hardly ever there in her life. She didn't need him.

She didn't need something that was never there.

He clutched her hand tighter "Hinata, I'm so sorry. I can fix this! I didn't mean to not be there. I should have been there. I should have helped you!" He was shaking her hands so frantically.

His eyes kept searching through her. It was then that Hinata thought that maybe he was looking for the old Hinata. The one that used to believe in everything, the one who used to believe in him

She withdrew her hands from his vice like grip, he was reluctant to let her go. Slowly, she grabbed his shoulders and lifted him from his knees, so that they were standing in front of each other. Seeing him kneeling before her felt wrong. Naruto was strong and to Hinata, strong people shouldn't kneel before the weak.

Now Naruto was towering foot above her and Hinata was standing a mere foot away from him. He was still standing so close to her, she was feeling suffocated.

She looked up into his eyes, trying forgetting the fear that she always felt when looking into them. They were the familiar warm blue eyes she always knew, they were nothing like the cold, haunting eyes that plagued her dreams. And for the first time in two years, she looked up into blue eyes and for a split second she wasn't afraid.

From that split second she remembered her old self, her old feelings and she remembered how it was her weakness. How it was her old self that killed Shino, how those blue eyes killed him and her old self was there cowering away, hiding.

She looked at those blue eyes and once again, she was terrified.

* * *

Naruto saw her eyes avert from his again, just when he thought that she was about to open up to him she crawled back into her shell. He thought they were starting to patch up, but she obviously had issues that he didn't know about. But he wanted to be a part of.

Now that he'd seen what they have in the future he felt a connection towards Hinata, he wanted the future to happen. If it meant that they needed to mend what has been broken, then he would do it.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he saw a shudder pass through Hinata, he body silently shook and he panicked. What was going on with her?

There was so much that he didn't know.

He saw Hinata clutch her black combat trousers tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes were clenched shut. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and threw her into his arms, his chin resting on her head. He felt how she tensed up; her arms were still dangling by her sides. He squeezed her into him.

"I don't know what's going on Hinata. I know I haven't been there, but now I will. I promise," he whispered into her ear.

He felt her relax and rest her cheek against his chest. "You don't need to, Naruto-kun," she mumbled against his chest.

Naruto buried his face into her neck, getting a face full of her vanilla shampoo, "Yes I do, Hinata." He felt her arms go around his waist.

He felt complete, she was finally forgiving him.

She felt so small in his arms, he doesn't know how long they've been in that position all he knew was that he didn't want to let go. Because if he did he felt like he was breaking a promise, it felt like he was letting her go and leaving her all alone again. He wasn't about to do that to the mother of his child.

"Why are you doing this now?" Hinata questioned, slowly pulling away from his embrace.

"Because I don't want to wait 'til later," Naruto shrugged, putting his hands in his pants pockets to prevent him from encasing her in a hug again.

Hinata gave him a small smile, "You know what I meant, Naruto-kun." She sat back down on the bed behind her. Naruto joined her, taking a seat to her right.

"I don't know, Hinata. I don't wanna give you excuses, I already feel bad enough. I don't wanna be that guy that makes up excuses. I know what I did wrong, so I'm gonna fix it." Naruto explained.

He heard Hinata take a deep breath, "You don't know what you're talking about, Naruto-kun." She mumbled quietly to the ground.

Naruto reached out to touch her shoulder to give her a comforting touch, "Then explain to me Hinata," he squeezed her shoulder.

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm not your obligation, Naruto-kun."

He gave her his famous grin, "Now it is." Hinata's eyes widened.

"It isn't something you can fix," she tried to explain.

His grin grew wider. "When have you known me to just give up Hinata?" He placed his arms behind his neck.

He could see her doubt waver; she was starting to believe in him again. He could feel it, this time he wasn't gonna screw it up.

"Thank you," he heard her mumble.

Naruto frowned, "I haven't done anything Hinata. Don't thank me just yet." He meant that, nothing he did just now was something to be grateful for. She was still the same girl as she was back then, always thanking people for the simplest things. Yet, she seemed different somehow, it wasn't the hair it was something else.

There was something about her that was missing; there was something in her smile that was missing.

"What are we going to do now?" He heard the waver in her voice.

Naruto honestly didn't know, they had a son in the future. That meant that they were going to be in a relationship. That meant that he wasn't with Sakura anymore. That thought scared him for a moment, the future seems so different.

Before he could even think of a reply a familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

"Naruto, Hinata-san?" Naruto looked up towards the voice, dressed in her newly washed, unstained white medic-nin uniform was Sakura. Her eyes were wide with curiosity, making the greenness of her eyes pop out even more. Her short pink hair was tied up in her usual fashion during work. She must have started her shift early today.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted, standing up to take the box of supplies she was carrying in her arms.

She let the box go onto his arms, "what's going on? I just saw Sasuke-kun outside, he said was waiting for you," she asked Naruto, who grinned at her in return. He remembered Sasuke's promise for breakfast.

"I was just talking to" he shifted his gaze to the bed where Hinata was sat, only to find the area empty "Hinata-chan." Naruto looked around the Emergency Room, she was nowhere to be found.

Why did she suddenly leave?

* * *

He'd been waiting for his friend to get out for over ten minutes and there was still no sign of him coming out anytime soon, which only meant that they were discussing their current predicament. Leaving them be was the better idea, he didn't want to be caught up in their drama.

Sasuke saw pink in the distance and at once he knew that the drama was about to escalate.

Sakura reached the hospital and instantly recognised the Uchiha, giving him an odd look. "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Sasuke gave her a blank look, "waiting for the idiot to come out," he stated plainly.

"Eh? Were you two training again? I swear you two would kill each one day! Well, I'll go see how he's doing!" She stated happily, walking past him and into the doors of the hospital.

He made no move to stop her, his effort would be useless. She worked there, there would be no reason for her not to enter and her encounter with Naruto and the Hyuga was bound to happen sometime. There was no excuse waiting later.

What he could think of right now was how Naruto was in a complete dilemma. Having a son with a girl that isn't his girlfriend was bound to anger one of them if not all.

Thinking back, he saw how Hinata's and Naruto's son has turned out near perfect in their eyes. He wondered if he would be thinking that about his children, he also wondered what his children would be like, how they would have turned out and most of all who their mother was.

One thing Sasuke was sure of was that he wanted to know, but he didn't want to risk his future by asking the future kid. His life in the future would be something he would want to know about.

He was never keen on surprises being in control of events is how he gets by. Surprises have never worked out for him in the past and that one big surprise has stuck with him in the present.

It was continuously reminding him that he needed to be in control.

A noise from behind him caught his attention, the door to his left quickly burst open and a blur or blue and black flash by him. Taking a closer look, he recognised that it was the Hyuga. She was walking briskly away from the hospital; it looked like she was running away from something.

He didn't want to be the one to confront whatever it was she was dealing with so he let her walk, or near run. Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head at her behaviour, running away wasn't gonna solve her problems.

He waited for the doors of the hospital to open up again, for Naruto to come running out chasing after the Hyuga. But nothing came, not shouting or yelling or anything that he expected from Naruto.

Their behaviour was ridiculous, all the moves they were playing out were wrong. Sasuke may have over thought their situation but Naruto should be there to talk to the girl who was the mother or his child. If he was in his friend's position, after finding out who the mother of his child was he would go after her and dump whoever it is who he's with. His friend situation was something that is surreal; having a child from the future was something strange to anyone.

Heck, even a person merely time-travelling is something that is hard to wrap your head around.

Unlocking a jutsu that will allow you to travel through time would be a power only God's could possess, it would be a power that could make a God.

If he had that power he would possess the key to saving his brother's life, he could prevent himself from doing the biggest regret of his life.

He could save Itachi.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, this is super late isn't it? I AM SO SORRY! I really am! I found this chapter really hard to write. There was just too many emotions to write out and in the end I wasn't even that satisfied. Then I ended up hating this chapter MORE than the past two chapter I hated in the past COMBINED, maybe it was because I was hurrying? I don't know but I just really wanted to get this chapter out, because I didn't want anyone waiting and such! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! **

**I know this is bad news but, I think the next chapter isn't coming that as soon as I would like, even though I am already working on it don't worry! It's just I got college back again! (URGH) and coursework and such are my main priority. Then all that crap about getting into University. It's all such a hassle really. But I will definitely try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! I PROMISE. **

**Until next time!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: ****hikari to seimei****, ****Him-Love-97****, ****1rosiestar1****, ****KendraTheVideoGameNerd****, ****KiyumiArashi****, ****Red-Hot Habanero**** (LOL I so get you! I was hoping for that cake, I guess I will never have some right? Dx), ****Lawi****, ****XpurplegurlX****. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!**

**You get super extra mega love from me, if I could hug you all I would! **

**Less than threee~ **

**WHERE'S MY CAKE?! **


End file.
